cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mileerolje
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! Category Don't forget to include a for your articles. If there isn't one that seems to apply to the article, feel free to make up a new one, though make sure to categorize the new category as well . Gameplay is a good catch-all category, if you're unsure of where to place it. 13:01, 4 January 2007 (PST) Overwrote your titles edit Sorry, Mileerolje, but I overwrote your edits to the Titles article. I was re-writing the whole thing at the time. Feel free to go back in and make a change if you like. 12:39, 21 January 2007 (PST) Eihwaz Rune err... the partial sentence you tacted onto Eihwaz Rune doesn't make sense.. that rune doesn't summon normal troops, and there are more than 3 types of legacy chain if it did.. Was something else intended? --Sleepy Kitty 11:34, 22 April 2007 (PDT) Baphomet In response to your message, if you are referring to the note on the Baphomet page on waiting 5 minutes for him to appear, I didn't write that. I was the last one to edit the page, but I just added a link to Faathim the Kind's Task Force. Bronzeronin is the user that added the comment about waiting for Baphomet. Sorry to hear that he didn't appear for you. Hopefully, you will find him soon. Cheers, - Snorii 15:20, 10 July 2007 (EDT) A few answers Heya Mileerolje. Using a talk page is a fine way to send messages. You can create pages like User:/Secret_page, and there is no restriction that I'm aware of in doing this. Lots of users have created things like Sandboxes to play with formatting and the like. I created a page with a list of model names that I've collected. I'll see if I can find a guideline for you, Tony probably made a comment about it at some point. As far as being acceptable, I think as long as it relates to the game or your personal characters or super group, or anything else within reason, you are good to go. As far as uploading your own images, there is a link listed on the left under Toolbox for " ". This is used for any images or other files uploaded to the wiki. It is best to categorize them as well. If it is something like a character image, the best category is Category:Player Images. (You can just add this to the Summary on the page that you upload with.) I hope that helps, let me know if you have any other questions. - Snorii 18:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :All categories are manually added. This goes for article pages as well as images (which are pages of themselves). The wiki doesn't categorize anything on its own, but you instead add a category tag to an article/image. Don't worry about making mistakes on uploading or categorizing, it isn't a big deal and it can be fixed very easily after the fact. Cheers - Snorii 01:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Of Dark and Control Hey there. I put a comment on your User_talk:Mileerolje/Dark Control page, but you might not have noticed it. Let me make icons for you! --GuyPerfect 21:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :To "reply" to a comment, you indent by sticking a colon : in front of your message. That'll indent it. Multiple colons :::: will cause greater indentation. :Anyhow, let's go ahead and communicate through the wiki forum's private messenging system, as picking colors and things to go on icons will just take up space on discussion pages. (-: --GuyPerfect 19:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see your username in the wiki forums, so you might have to get things squared away there. Send me a private message when you're ready. --GuyPerfect 19:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Titan Network My titan username is Tidbit Jr. (with the period as part of it) -- Tidbit Jr. 05:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC)